


A Teenage Tipple

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: Rosie's dads are away.  Her friend Becca thinks of it as an excuse to party.





	A Teenage Tipple

**Author's Note:**

> written for Watson's Woes JWP #29 I Swear To Drunk I'm Not God. Get someone plastered in today’s work.

"Come on Ro," Becca pleaded. "Your dads are away and I'm ready to party." 

"Are you drunk already?" Rosie shook her head. "You must be if you think we could get away with having a party here." 

Becca pulled a bottle of vodka from her bag. "Got a little head start." She admitted, "to loosen things up before the party." 

Rosie rolled her eyes. "We're not having a party." 

Becca opened the her bottle of vodka and took a long pull right from the bottle. "We'll take pictures and use the pictures to put everything back exactly where we found it. This is getting low. Where is the liquor cabinet?" 

"You aren't drinking my dad's booze. He'll think I did it!" 

"I'll only drink the vodka. And I'll pour in as much water as I pour out so the level in the bottle stays the same. Then next time your dad has a tipple it will be less alcohol for him. Doing his old liver a favor. It's a public service." 

"Did you just say tipple? You really are drunk. I'm cutting you off." Rosie grabbed the bottle from Becca. 

"You really are no fun." 

"They'd know. You know they'd know!"

Becca sighed, "Okay, fine, you win. Let's go downstairs and see if your Landlady has any of her famous brownies."


End file.
